the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Home: Adventures with Tip
| developer = Ryan Crego Thurop Van Orman | runtime = 23 minutes | voices = | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 52 (104 segments) | list_episodes = List of Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh episodes | theme_music_composer = | composer = Alex Geringas | country = United States | network = Netflix | first_aired = July 29, 2016 | last_aired = July 20, 2018 | company = Titmouse, Inc. DreamWorks Animation Television | executive_producer = Ryan Crego Thurop Van Orman | producer = Supervising Producers: Breehn Burns Blake Lemons | website = http://www.dreamworkstv.com/shows/home-adventures-with-tip-oh/ | image_alt = | caption = | creator = | language = | channel = | first_run = | released = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution }} Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh is an American animated television series produced by DreamWorks Animation and animated by Titmouse, which debuted on July 29, 2016 as a Netflix original series. It was developed by Ryan Crego and Thurop Van Orman, the latter of whom is the creator of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack on Cartoon Network. The series is based on the 2015 film Home, which in turn was based on the 2007 novel The True Meaning of Smekday by Adam Rex. With the exception of Matt Jones, who returned as the voice of Kyle, none of the original cast reprised their roles. The second season was released on January 27, 2017. A holiday special called Home for the Holidays was released on December 1, 2017. The fourth and final season was released on July 20, 2018. The series began airing on Universal Kids in March 2019. Plot The animated series takes place after the events of the film Home, in the setting of Earth's newly combined human and alien culture. The title characters, a fearless human girl (Tip) and an overenthusiastic alien Boov (Oh), build upon their established friendship and find adventure while navigating the crazily combined world they now share. The series includes pop songs performed by artist Rachel Crow as Tip. Episodes A 1-hour Christmas special called Home: For the Holidays was released on December 1, 2017. Cast * Rachel Crow as Tip Tucci * Mark Whitten as Oh * Ana Ortiz as Lucy Tucci * Ryan Crego as Pig * Matt Jones as Kyle * Nolan North as Smek, Donny * Ron Funches as Sharzod * Kelly Donohue as Pom Pom Pappernacky * Nika Futterman as Slushious Guest cast * Cheri Oteri as Pauline Pappernacky * Abby Elliott as Chelsea * Eric Edelstein as Max * Jon Heder as Julio, the assistant store manager * Cristela Alonzo as Linda, Lucy's sister * Wayne Knight as Boovius * Beth Behrs as Moochie * Atticus Shaffer as Fox * Marcus Scribner as Smudge * Cher as Chercophonie * Casey Zwicker as Elrod * Melany Ochoa as Young Lucy * Ashlyn Faith Williams as Young Linda * Jack McBrayer as Byool. Wowsers * Dayci Brookshire as Apple * Michael Johnston as Keanu * Cheryl Hines as Agnes * Margaret Cho as Georgia * Oscar Nuñez as Milton * Dawnn Lewis as Bobe * Reid Scott as Shawn/Hodag * Dove Cameron as Bonnie * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Crushtina Additional voices * Tom Kenny * Dee Bradley Baker * Sam Riegel * Phil LaMarr * Jess Harnell as Timbo * Kevin Michael Richardson * Thurop Van Orman * Grey Griffin * Kari Wahlgren * Tara Strong * Jessica DiCicco as Martha Washington Kang * Daran Norris * Rachael MacFarlane * Amir Talai * Anna Vocino * Cozi Zuehlsdorff References External links * at DreamWorks TV * at Netflix * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television series created by Thurop Van Orman Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series based on adaptations Category:Television series set in the future Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Animated television series about children Category:Animated television series about extraterrestrial life